The objective of AIDS Reagent Program is to acquire and distribute critical reagents for HIV/AIDS research including opportunistic infection studies and TB. The Reagent Program produces these reagents, standardized panels, and protocols; and provides them free of charge to investigators worldwide. Additionally, the reagent program collects information about AIDS-related reagents and standards and disseminates this information through print, electronic media, and wet workshops; enhances technology transfer through development and publication of methods; and facilitates commercial development of reagents through proactive communication with biotechnology and pharmaceutical companies; and participates as an AIDS Collaborating Center of UNAIDS and United Kingdom's MRC AIDS Reagent Project. The Reagent Program also provides technical assistance in handling and shipping of infectious materials. Available reagents include: genotyped clinical and laboratory isolates of viruses, cell lines, genetic clones, DNA libraries, expression vectors, monoclonal and polyclonal antibodies, recombinant proteins, synthetic peptides, reference panels including PCR standards, body fluids, and drug standards. Since its establishment in 1988, the Reagent Program has evolved from a small bank of research materials to a unique resource. Contributors and users include scientists from the NIH, academic and non-profit institutions, and from industry. Since 1988, over 50,000 reagents have been distributed and more than 1,300 scientific publications have a referenced use of materials obtained from the Program. The success of the Program is further evident in the expanding network of users. Over 1400 scientists from 39 countries in North and South America, Europe, Asia, Africa, and Australia have registered and obtained reagents from the Program.